Twilight Rewritten
by Insanely Clear
Summary: So, my first fanfic was Twilight through Edward's POV. I never continued that story, so I'm starting over.. rewritten like the movie. "She started to hyperventilate as this staring contest between this beautiful stranger and I intensified." None of it belongs to me. Stephenie Meyer is the owner and sole creator of The Twilight Saga.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my take on Edward's POV as Twilight is portrayed through the movie. There are countless of Edward POVs that go with the chapters of the book. But my spin is a little different.. I'm doing this through the movie's or Catherine Hardwicke's take on Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Life's too short to live the same day twice. Well, mine is so long, I've been living the same day for the past 108 years. Well, not really. Fine, the past 50 years or so. God, I'm old. If I could go to sleep, I so would right now. Old people take naps all the time, so why can't I? Oh right, 17 year old immortal vampire.<p>

As class ended, I grabbed my journal and the novel we're reading in class and headed for the door. I heard someone scream, but I knew they weren't really screaming. It was their thoughts, specifically Lauren's thoughts screaming at me to notice her as she stood up, popped her chest out a little bit, and put her fingers through her hair. Nice try.

I put my stuff in my locker and headed towards the lunchroom. Well, at least I would be able to see my family for the next forty minutes. They're really the only company I have in this wretched school.

I caught them on their way over there and joined them. Alice had her arm hooked in Jasper's talking about redecorating their bedroom. Again? Damn it. Every time she did this, the hallway would smell of blossoms and lilac. Not that they were bad smells, but I'm so tired of smelling flowers. Emmett and Rosalie were in front of them, hand in hand, whispering dirty things to each other. Why is it that the only company I have are thinking about what to do with and in their bedrooms? I so wish I couldn't read minds right now. Or ever, but at least I trained my brain to tune out the thoughts I clearly have no interest in.

As I walked behind my family, I caught a lavender scent in the air. It smelled so sweet, but I could clearly tell that the person with this intoxicating smell, passed by here a while ago. The wind carried the faint smell away and my curiosity with it. Wow, someone here actually smells good. Most people's blood was just plain. Funny that the smell of blood can be labeled as 'types' like the different types of heroin.

The second's delay caused me to be a little behind my family. I kept walking and shrugged as the scent started to disappear from my mind. As my family walked into the lunchroom, I could hear one word bum rush through the open lunchroom doors. _Bella. _

Who's Bella? Was she the new girl everyone has been talking about today? I saw Bella in Rosalie's thoughts and Jessica started whispering to the brunette next to her.

"The blonde girl.. that's Rosalie and the big dark-haired guy Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal" Jessica accused. I chuckled silently as I heard someone reply.

"Jess," that has to be Angela; Bella couldn't be calling Jessica nicknames already, "they're not actually related" Angela protested.

"Yeah, but they live together it's weird" Jessica continued to judge. Oh, you have no idea. Imagine living with them. God, it took a solid decade before I could stand to be within five miles of them. I shuddered at the thought of him pushing her against a tree while grabbing her ass. Most traumatizing hunt ever. I'm never gonna go hunting with them again. But, no Jessica, we're not related.

As Alice and Jasper passed by Jessica and the others, Jessica continued on the judgment train about my other two siblings. As I heard the final words of Jessica's sentence, "the one who always looks like he's in pain", I gritted my teeth. Poor Jasper. He hasn't been around human blood as long as the rest of us. I knew it was still hard for him to walk through a room every day, where the scent of human blood polluted the air entirely. I know it's a painful experience, so Jessica isn't completely wrong on that one.

As I reached the door, I thought about what assessment Jessica would make of me to the new girl. As I walked through the doorframe, I met a pair of eyes that were stranger to me. You must be Bella, I thought. Her eyes widened at my appearance and her curiosity pushed her to ask Jessica who I was. The scent I smelled earlier lingered in the room. Whoever that scent belong to, I felt it hit me. It wasn't strong, but it was still intoxicating.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously" Jessica said. I kept my eyes in their direction as I watched the new girl take in my presence.

"But apparently, nobody here is good enough for him" Jessica added. I quiet laugh escaped my smiling lips as I thought about how much Jessica wished I had chosen her.

As I passed by their table, the scent became stronger. It has to be Bella's. It was unfamiliar to me, but at the same time, it felt like it fit my taste perfectly. I quickly continued on.

"Like I care, you know… so, yeah" she laughed dryly. I'm a vampire, not a teenage boy, though some argument could be made. My standards for the right person are all but present since no human could ever be with a vampire.

As I finally reached my table, I felt her chocolate eyes on me, curious about who I was.

"Like don't waste your time" Jessica advised.

"I wasn't planning on it" Bella responded. Her voice was quiet, but I could still hear the burning curiosity within her. As she focused once again on my table, I looked over at her. I wonder what this human could be thinking about us. About our pale skin, beautiful complexions, and our desire to keep to ourselves. Did she even care? Was she just curious because she's new and everyone is practically a stranger?

Poor girl. Moving to a new school in the middle of the semester. Why did she move here and where from? A lot of people had been thinking about Bella today, but I hadn't bothered to dig deep. But the emotion in her eyes kept asking questions while my mind wanted her to give me answers.

I listened for her thoughts for a brief moment so see what she was thinking about. … nothing. I think crickets are louder than her mind. Was she thinking about nothing? Nobody thinks about nothing, right? No one's mind can be completely silence. And with her eyes telling me everything without words, not a single word was being thought in her mind. What the hell? My brows furrowed as I concentrated on her face.

She started to hyperventilate as this staring contest between this beautiful stranger and I intensified. I started getting upset that I couldn't hear anything from her. This has never happened before. Why can't I hear her? I didn't want seem rude, because staring is unmannered, so I shook in my head in defeat and turned towards my family.

Who is she?


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my take on Edward's POV as Twilight is portrayed through the movie. There are countless of Edward POVs that go with the chapters of the book. But my spin is a little different.. I'm doing this through the movie's or Catherine Hardwicke's take on Twilight.**

* * *

><p>As the bell rung, I glanced at Bella one last time, and stood up. Rosalie followed my gaze and snorted. I gave her the "oh, shut up" face.<p>

"You know, we can't all hear what you guys are thinking" Emmett said.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know" I replied. He raised his eyebrows pressing for information, but something caught me off guard. Why was Alice thinking about Bella? I peaked in her brain and saw Bella in a blue dress, running. Who was running next to her?

Alice realized I was rummaging through her brain and she turned to giggles. Uhh.. okay.

"I'll see you guys later, yeah? I gotta go learn about cells and stuff" I said.

"Don't show off" Jasper teased. My laugh was cut short with a sigh. Day number whatever as a Junior at Forks High School.

Bella started to leave with the Newton boy while I made my way in the same direction. Newton's got a crush on her. Ugh, always. But damn it! What could Bella be thinking about his flirting and constant offers for assistance?

I need to stop thinking about Bella. I took a little detour and walked quickly to class. Maybe Biology will keep my mind off her.

As I walked in, my teacher gave me an acknowledging nod. I gave a quick smile before retreating to my seat. I put my journal and Biology book on the table and looked out the window.

What another beautiful rainy, gloomy day in Forks, Washington. I have to admit though, I kinda like the sunlight. Though diamonds would bounce off my skin, I liked the warmth.

So, I see there's a new addition to the class. On one of the shelves was an Armadillo. Animal of the state of Texas. I shrugged. Armadillos were small creatures..

I heard Newton's voice coming down the hallway. And a quiet, velvet voice responded. Wait a second..

Not a moment later, Bella walked into the room with Newton right by her side. So, more than one addition to the class I see. Stupid armadillo.

I took in Bella in full form now since she had been sitting in the lunchroom when I first saw her.

She was petite. Her green bowling shirt and jeans made her seem utterly ordinary, but it seemed to fit her. Her red-brown locks touched her shoulder in ringlets and a nervous smile spread across her lips.

Her skin was paler than the others but a cream ivory that looked so beautiful. But her eyes.. I hadn't been paying enough attention before.. her chocolate brown eyes were so beautiful.

She nervously pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and took another step forward. As the air coming from the fan hit her, her hair swayed to the side and it hit me like the roaring fucking ocean.

_Mine! _I lurched forward, but abruptly stopped myself. My body shook violently as I forced it to stay where I was. I locked my jaw in the same fashion it would lock around her throat.

_No. Stop, Edward. Think. Too many witnesses. _My hand balled up into a fist as the other covered my mouth. I needed to keep her delicious scent from entering my airways at all costs. I closed my eyes to concentrate, but not before I caught her reaction. Though mine had all happened within seconds, she still caught it. Fuck.

Fuck! The seat next to me was the only one left open in class. I could do it. I could jump out the window right now. People would think I'm bat shit crazy, but it would at least put some distance between Bella and me.

I heard the teacher tell Bella to "have a seat over there, it's the last one". _Focus, Edward. I felt my core shaking as instinct told me to sink my teeth into her pale neck. _

I felt her warmth get closer and closer. I heard the stool next to me screech and felt her presence next to me. I opened my eyes as our teacher put cell samples on our table.

Bella looked at me with burning questions. Why am I reacting like this? Do you mean why you smell so good, I could kill you right now?

She continued to look at me so, with strain, I pushed one of the glasses next to her.

_Stop breathing. _I removed my hand from my face and re-locked my jaw. My body continued to shake as if I were gagging. And I was, with venom. I noticed slightly as Bella smelled her hair. _You don't smell bad, Bella. You smell too good. _

I guess she could figure out it wasn't her hair, since I smelled a bit of strawberry earlier when I had passed by.

She turned towards me with an angry expression. She didn't like that I was so bothered by her presence. But it was becoming too much. I turned toward her, staring her straight in the eyes. My inner killer was up and present. I hate you. I hate you. This has never happened like this before.

She blinked rapidly at my murderous expression and faced forward. As the teacher continued to explain the structure of planaria, I watched Bella. How her hair tickled her throat. How small breaths would escape her lips. How she kept her eyes straight forward to avoid my gaze.

I kept having to swallow back the venom as every breeze pushed her scent toward me and shoving it down my throat. The entire class period was spent this way.

As Bella twirled a strand of hair nervously between her fingers, she looked sideways in my direction. I turned away from her to avoid another staring contest. The bell. I grabbed my journal and book and headed for the door the fastest I ever have in front of human company. I felt Bella's eyes burn my back.

_No time for a second impression. I need to get out of that class. I can't do this every day. She'll die before spring break. _

I passed Alice in the halls as her and Jasper walked out of their class. Jasper registered the fury in me and Alice quickly thought about a short vision she had had when class had started. She knew I was gonna react this way. Neither of them saying anything, already knowing everything, let me go. They continued on to find Rosalie and Emmett as I made my way to the office.

The lady at the front desk took in my presence and quickly re-touched her hair.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Cullen?" she asked. What can I do for you, indeed?

_No. I can't deal with your fantasies right now. I need me gone from Bella's presence. _

"I need to switch out of my Biology class" I said in a hard voice. She was taken aback by my tone of voice and quickly took out a binder with names and charts. I quickly skimmed as she looked down. Fuck. No empty classes.

"Damn it. There must be something. Physics, Bio-Chem…" I said not caring that I had read her charts before her. She looked at me apologetically.

"Every class is full" she responded. She took off her glasses as she rubbed her forehead. She was nervous. She can't give me the only thing I wanted. I could kill Bella and then just slaughter the entire school, including you. That's exactly the kind of thing that would destroy my family.

As the door opened behind me, another breeze hit me, this one carrying a certain scent. _FUCKING SHIT BALLS. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Or she…_

"Just a minute, dear" she said towards the she-demon behind me, "you're just gonna have to stay in Biology" she redirected to me.

I pressed my lips and turned towards Bella. This is all your fault.

"Great, I just.. just have to endure it" I said angrily. I balled my first around my jacket and walked towards Bella. I'm just gonna have to endure a white-hot branding iron being shoved down my throat until I finally snap or run away.

_There's an idea. _As I walked past her, her expression was one of disbelief. _I didn't mean for you to be the object of my hatred, but you are. _

Her scent rolled off her as I breezed past her. How am I going to do this? I pushed the door out of my way and walked down the hallway. People moved out my way as I headed towards the parking lot. Good, the faster the better.

_I just need to get outta here… now. _


	3. Chapter 3

**So, like I've said before, this my spin on Edward's POV in Twilight.. the way the movie told it. Kind of like the script instead of the book. But since Edward went out of town for a couple of days, I decided to see what he was doing or thinking about.**

**I hope you guys love it, I know I am. Sorta. Kinda. **

* * *

><p>What was there to say? How could I say it? After dropping my family off at home, I packed some clothes into a bag, and headed for the door.<p>

Alice grabbed my arm and looked at me encouragingly. _It'll be okay, _she thought. I gave her a half-hearted smile and started walking out. _God, I sure hope so. _

I opened the door of my car and flung the bag to the backseat. I dug through my pocket for my phone and was dialing Carlisle's number in seconds.

"Edward. It's okay. Go. But please, return home soon. Alright, son?" he pleaded. How did he know? One of my siblings must've called him while I packed. I sighed. My poor father. I gritted my teeth in shame as I realized I had to run away to keep from killing anyone.

"I'm s-"

"Don't be. Go, get some fresh air. I love you, Edward."

"Thanks, Carlisle. I'll come back as soon as I.. I'll come back."

"Alright. Be safe" he ended. He hung up and I turned my phone off. Fresh air? Alaska? Yeah.

I put my hands on the wheel and pressed the accelerator. I loved the feeling of driving fast enough to see the trees blend into on green blurry painting. But my only mission was to get out of here as fast as possible.

I started feeling guilty as I reached the Canadian border. I had to run away from my home, from my family, because of a silly human. But I had to protect my family from the outcome if I stayed.

I got through the border and just kept driving. Paying no attention to the road, since I was a vampire after all, I started thinking about what to do about returning.

How could I go back? I would certainly return to my family, but what about school? Would I just drop out or transfer classes in the middle of the semester? Where else would I go? Bella would definitely think I was leaving because of her. And it was, essentially.

How could one girl have such an impact on me? I've been emotionless for the past 80 years or so. Only racked with burning guilt for killing those people after Carlisle had turned me. My thoughts turned to despair as I thought about what a monster I was and still am. Carlisle took me back with open arms, but I never forgave myself.

I hadn't realized till now that by pretending to be a teenage boy, I had become numb to all real emotion. And with Bella's presence kicking me into overdrive, every thought, every feeling, was intensified.. amplified.

It was like being a newborn, all over again. Ugh. I couldn't think about it. The guilt would eat what's left of me.

As the day started turning to night, I looked up at the sky. Thousands of stars danced across the black, demanding to have their presence known. Safest time of day for us vampires, who demand to have their presence unknown.

I hadn't realized I was pulling my hair harder than usual. Silly Bella had me stressed and compressed. _Stop thinking about Bella! _

Bella Swan. Isabella Swan. Isabella Marie Swan. Chief Swan's daughter. Forks High's new student. And a girl who came into my life and like the stars, demanded to make her presence known without demanding at all.

Though this girl has become the evil of my existence at the moment, I couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. Mysterious. I mean, before I had gone on a murderous craze to take her and drink her blood, she had already drawn me in.

Her mind, which stood quiet, while her eyes screamed. It was so deafening, but so silent, it scared me. I've never had such an interest in hearing people's thoughts, but hers.. it was so frustrating.

What could she be thinking at this exact moment? What did she think of my presence? What did she think of me?

What does that matter? I asked myself. She probably thinks I'm a lunatic now who hates her. *sigh* If I ever went back to that school, to the Biology class, I was definitely gonna have to explain some things. The thought of seeing Bella again excited me until the memory of her scent hit me again.

I punched the accelerator as hard as I could and was soon in Alaska.

As soon as I saw the mountain tops, I rolled down the windows. The brisk air helped clear the thought of Bella's blood. It was about ten at night. I had gotten here in less than 7 hours. Way to break a record, Edward.

I drove through the mountain ranges and soon drove upon the Denali's home. Boy, would they be surprised to see me.

I saw Tanya look out the window for a moment and was at her open door in the next. I turned off the engine and grabbed my bag. I contemplated taking the phone, but I should call Carlisle about my return when I was ready.

I grabbed the phone and placed it in the side pocket of the luggage. As I walked to the front door, Kate and Carmen had joined Tanya at the door. They all looked at me with pity and I soon figured it out.

_Poor Edward, being around Isabella must be too much for him. It's good he didn't.. it's good he's here. Lord knows what would've happen if he had stayed. Maybe I can talk him into…_

I shut out Tanya's thoughts. Tanya had always been disappointed that I didn't show a preference toward her. Though she was extremely beautiful like Rosalie, I just didn't connect with either of them. They couldn't draw me out of my numbing state. They were just family to me. But, damn my family for telling them.

_Blah. I was going to have to tell them why I was here in March anyways for no apparent reason._

"Hi, Kate, Tanya.. Carmen" I greeted. I gave each of them a brief hug before being welcomed inside their house. I walked into the living room and put my bag on the floor.

"I don't mean to be an imposition, but I-"

"It's alright, Edward. You're always welcomed here" Carmen insisted. Carmen had always been a sweet, gentle person. Though she hadn't been with the Denali sisters for long, she still felt like family.

"Thank you. I mean that with all the sincerity in the world. I just.. I need to put my head on straight. I assume you guys already know why I'm here and I'm sorry. It's just.. she's everything I want.. and she became my need the minute she walked in. So, I needed to get away before I.. before I did anything stupid. I'll probably only be here a couple days" I ended.

"It's good that you're here, Edward" Tanya said echoing her thoughts from earlier. After chatting a little with them about what was going on in their lives, I walked up to the guest bedroom, bag in hand.

I sat on the edge of the bed, my head collapsing into my hands. Everything was such a mess and now I was here. Away from home.

I pulled at my lip as I thought about what to do next. I wish I could sleep right now. Close my eyes and drift away from this world for a couple hours. I'd probably be dreaming about Bella since that's all my brain would talk about. Even if I could sleep, my brain wouldn't shut up long enough to let that happen.

I walked over to the glass doors and walked on to the balcony. I stood there for a while when I felt Tanya behind me. I turned towards her and gave her a slight smile before returning my gaze to the stars.

"Edward, it's in our nature to crave them. Please, never apologize for having a hard time. Even the most mature of vampires have a hard time with that" she said as she placed her hand on my arm.

"This girl, Tanya.. she's so potent.. so intoxicating. It took everything not to kill her and hurt my family and hers" I whined. I looked down disappointed in myself. Carlisle had taught me so much better.

"But you didn't hurt her, and you didn't hurt your family. So, isn't that a good thing?" she asked. Huh.. I guess it was. I didn't kill her. I even ran away to keep her safe… as well as my family, of course. Maybe I should give myself some credit for that.

"You're right. I just wish.. I wish she didn't have me like this," I responded.

"Edward, I know you can do it. You've been doing it for decades. I believe you're strong enough"

I stayed quiet for a long time, pondering whether I was strong enough to face her again. Even if I could, it wasn't like I could start a relationship with her. But, if I didn't talk to her, I couldn't be able to unravel what's on her mind.

Thinking about her like this helped me. Instead of her scent, it was her who was pulling me in. Her beauty was so mysterious, her mind was so quiet. I need to know this girl.

Tanya leaned her head to the side as she examined my face. She must've questioned why I seem so intrigued.

"She's a mystery" I responded to her silent question. She chuckled to herself.

"Then go to her, Edward" she said with confidence. Could I really do it?

Tanya walked back into the room when I faced her and thanked her. She smiled genuinely and walked out of the room into the hallway.

I stayed on the balcony until the sun started reflecting off the snow. The entire time marveling over how strong her pull was. If I focused on knowing her instead of her scent, maybe I could do it.

I walked back into my room and grabbed some toiletries and clothes from my bag. I was already planning my return for later on today.

I took a quick shower, letting the warm water wash away every memory of the day before. As soon as I was dressed, I registered the hunger in my eyes. I haven't hunted in weeks. I don't know why I had been so careless. But the hunt was getting boring around the house.

I was determined to find a grizzly bear somewhere around here so I could quench the thirst and not have to think about it. There's a thought.. if I keep my thirst under control, maybe it won't be as hard to be around Bella.

My plan seemed set to return to Bella. To return home. I don't know why I just said Bella. Damn it, human.

I invited the Denalis to do some hunting. We traveled through the forest, talking of old times.

"When will the family come up to visit? I miss Esme and Carlisle" Kate said.

"I'll tell them when I go back. They miss you, too."

I watched in horror as Kate electrocuted her lunch. _Remind me to never piss you off_, I laughed to myself. I didn't find a bear, but the alpha deer was my best bet.

I told the family to return on home and that I would join them soon. I found a little cliff that overlooked the river. I sat down not minding the snow at all.

_It's so beautiful here. _I kept my mind focused on the environment which finally released the final vicious feeling from my body.

_I can do this. She's just a human… no, there's more to her than that. Hopefully, I can figure her out… _I smiled at the thought of seeing Bella and being able to talk to her like another person, though I was the complete opposite, but so was she.

I spent the rest of the day and the next day hunting and exploring the beautiful caves. I climbed and swung from the treetops to get a better view. This kind of stuff only exists in my world.

I returned to the Denali's around noon and said my goodbyes. I gave them a promise that we would all visit soon.

"Be safe, Edward. I hope the best" Tanya said as I hugged her.

"Thank you, for letting me stay here."

"Anytime, Edward" she said. I felt a bit of wanting in her thoughts, but I let it go.

I walked to my car and put my bag on the passenger's seat. I was gonna have to be more careful with my driving since it was daytime, but I would still be home soon.

I waved a quick goodbye and turned my car around. It's time to go home. As the hours passed and I got closer and closer to the border, my resolve was strong.

I'm gonna do this. I'm gonna meet Bella Swan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, loves. I haven't written in a couple days and I apologize. I was helping family move into their new home. But I'm here now. I appreciate everyone who reads this. I loving having the chance to show people what I'm thinking as I get into the character's role. As I said before, this is more like the script of Twilight in Edward's POV than the book. Please review and leave a comment. Love it, hate it, I love hearing from you guys. I own none of this. The Twilight Saga belongs to its sole creator, Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

><p>As the forest grew familiar, I felt my family's thoughts rush at me like roaring bulls.. but calm in every sense of the word. More of relief than calm. They were glad I was home. I was glad. I didn't like being separated from my family for long periods of time.<p>

I heard Alice giggle as she had a short vision. My first meeting with Bella. I didn't wanna see exactly what would happen. I was excited not knowing, but I did take a peak behind the curtain to see if it will go well. Along with Alice's giggle, it seemed like our first meeting was gonna go fine.

A smile spread across my face as I turned off the engine and grabbed my bag. Carlisle met me at the door and gave me a one-armed hug.

"I'm glad you're home, son" he beamed.

"It's good to be home. Where are the others?" I asked.

"Rosalie and Emmett went to hunt and Alice is with Jasper. Esme is-"

"Right here," Esme flitted to Carlisle's side and had her arms around me in the next, "I've missed you."

"Well, let's get you inside. How are the Denali's?" I explained to them how they had been the same, but were waiting for a visit. We chatted a little while, but I soon went to my room. I wanted time to think some more.

I needed to prepare myself for anything that came my way. Though Alice's vision had ensured that things would go fine, her visions were subjective. I had to be prepared for anything.

I would have to work twice as hard to act human since our previous encounter went horribly wrong. I would have to hold my breath to keep her scent from strangling me. I would have to hunt today, the day before, and the morning of, to keep my thirst tightly under control. I would feel sloshy, but I would have to do it.

Alice of course would have foreseen all my planning so there was no need to explain to her why I would be hunting so much.

I went out to find Carlisle when Rosalie and Emmett joined them in the living room. Esme smiled warmly at me while Rosalie looked disgusted. _Just ignore, Rosalie. _

It was shameful to have to explain my behavior to my family. I felt the guilt rip across my face as Carlisle opened his mouth to speak.

"Before you tell me that I have nothing to be sorry for Carlisle, I do have to apologize. My animalistic nature put us in all grave danger and I almost let it take me completely over. Though the smart thing would be to stay away from Bella, I actually wanna do the opposite. I don't know what exactly my plan is, but I guess I owe her a second meeting since I almost.. I.." I started to feel my body shake as the agony of what I almost did came back to me, "I'm gonna keep my thirst under control. I'm gonna hunt as many times as I can, as a precaution, and prepare myself. But, as Tanya said during my visit, I can do this."

Carlisle embraced me and Esme soon followed. They were proud of their son, but I was nothing to be proud of. I gave them a half-smile and walked towards Alice.

"Will it really be okay?" I asked her.

"Edward, I know you can do this. Hehe, I can't wait. Bella and I are gonna be great friends" Alice mused.

As the days past, I hunted elk after elk, even catching some mountain lions at time, but that was rare. I felt so sloshy when the day came, but I fled through the forest, looking for another animal to sink my teeth into. Felt like a mountain lion myself.

The rain started lightly as my family and I made our way to the car. The snow from the past two days was melting over, making it more slippery. For humans, anyway.

As I parked the Volvo in the usual spot, I spotted Bella's car in the distance. I noticed something new though. Her tires were new. I knew the old ones had been getting pretty bald, but who had changed them? Her? Her father? Hmm.. perhaps I could ask her later. Well, would it be weird that I had noticed something like that? Maybe I'll talk about the weather and it can lead up to it.

I waited impatiently through English as the teacher droned on and on about the novel we were reading in class. I had honestly no interest because I had read the book when it first came out fifty two years ago. But mentioning that fact would definitely seem strange.

This all seem to be taking way longer than usual. My days were slow for a vampire who could do everything at hyper-speed, but today the clock tortured me as it moved sluggishly.

The next four periods were the same and it was finally time for lunch. I hurried past my family and to our table. I heard Alice laugh while Rosalie scoffed. I didn't care. Her blood didn't strongly scent the air, so she wasn't here yet.

I sat at my table not bothering to pretend to get lunch. I looked around and let the thoughts in.

_She's been looking for Edward for the past two days. Why would he be interested in you? He wouldn't. Not when I'm the captain of the volleyball team and President of the Student Council. _

That was Jessica. No doubt about it. Why was she so vicious towards Bella? Bella seemed so quiet.

_Prom is coming. Maybe I could ask her before Mike gets to her. She's pretty, quiet, and doesn't show much interest towards Mike. Maybe, I have a shot. _I focused a little and quickly figured it was Eric. I wondered what Bella would think about that, not that I could figure it out anyways. Damn it.

I saw Bella's face enter the minds of many of the kids in the lunchroom which signaled her arrival. S_he's here, _I smiled to myself.

My family joined me with tasteless food on their trays and indifference on their face. To them, today was just another day. To me, everything could change. Or nothing would. We had to see how it played out. But, it seemed unlikely that nothing would change since everything has been different since her arrival.

I kept my eyes on Bella as she awkwardly followed Jessica into the lunch line. As Jessica babbled, I saw Bella take a quick assessment of the room. When her eyes reached mine, they widened and looked down immediately. She nervously pulled her hair behind her ear and grabbed a soda.

Jessica noticed that Bella wasn't paying attention to her and made her snap out of it. Bella claimed she wasn't hungry and followed Jessica to their table.

Her chocolate eyes flitted to mine for short moment, but it seemed like she was happy to see me. Either happy or shocked to see me again. She searched my eyes as I did the same. What did she expect to see? Or was she looking for the monster who made his appearance known a couple days ago?

I gritted my teeth and looked at my table while she did the same. Her eyes would periodically look over at our table while my family looked at the same boring walls we saw everyday.

This was getting boring and the urge to be near her grew stronger. As the bell rung, Eric hurried to her side. I would have to wait my turn.

I arrived to Biology before Bella so I could settle myself into the environment and prepare my body. _Wait. Her scent had filled the lunchroom just moments ago and I didn't lunge at her. Wow, maybe I could do this. _I couldn't get my hopes too high but my confidence was strong.

I heard Eric and Bella walking down the hallways with someone's hurrying to join them. Mike. I would bet everything it was him.

".. I know it's a chick thing, but I gotta cover it for the paper anyway, so I need your playlist. Hey, listen, do you have l-like a date for the prom or-"

As Eric and Bella walked in, I held my breath watching Mike walk up behind Bella.

"Hey, Arizona! How you liking the rain, girl? Better get used to it, girl" he laughed as he shook his hat as water fell on Bella's head.

Bella gave a small laugh clearly not thrilled to have been sprayed with water. Eric looked disappointed as Mike had not only interrupted his vital question, but her attention was diverted.. but not to Mike, but to me.

Eric and Mike bickered about letting a player play the game, while Bella's eyes took my presence in.

I moved my shoulders to make it seem like I had taken a deep breath. I kept my eyes on her as she walked over. Mike noticed that she had payed little attention to them and followed her eyes.

_Cullen, really? _he sneered but I could hear the worry as he feared Bella would prefer me over him. Hmm..

Bella dropped her bag and turned to face me. I kept my face forward as I readied myself. She turned her attention to the empty blackboard when I finally made myself speak.

"Hello," I said nervously. She looked at me mystified. Why? I continued on as her scent burned my throat, but I felt in control.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella."

"Umm.. yes" she replied. She continued to look at me as if I had dazed her.

I heard Mr. Molina talk about Mitosis and our assignment and the first pair to get all the answers right would get the golden onion. I didn't want it, but maybe Bella would.

"Ladies, first" as said as I pushed the microscope towards her. As Bella pulled it toward her, she began to speak.

"You were gone" she said. So, she had taken clear notice of my absence. I decided to tell her the truth without details.

"Yeah. I was outta town for a couple of days... personal reasons." She didn't push for information as she looked through the microscope.

"Uhh.. prophase." I didn't wanna offend her, but I had never gotten a wrong answer on an assignment and I wanted to get her the golden onion.

"Would you mind if I..look" I trailed off as she shrugged. She didn't seem offended, but she continued to look at me, asking a million questions. While my mind wanted a million answers. But her mind stayed silent, only making the frustration worse.

I took a quick peek through the microscope and confirmed that it was in fact, prophase. She was the first one to get it in the class. Already, she was high above the others in more ways than her silent mind and delicious scent.

"Like I said" she mused. I heard the smirk in her voice. She knew she was right and she was gonna let me know it. I liked it. I smiled and turned towards her.

"So, how you enjoying the rain?" Did I seriously just ask her about the weather? She raised an eyebrow as a quiet laugh of disbelief escaped her pink lips.

"What?" Was it about me asking about the weather?

"You're asking me about the weather?" she smirked. _Yeah._

"Yeah, I guess I am." I couldn't read her mind, but I might as well have.

"Well, I don't really like the rain. Any cold.. wet thing.. I don't really-" I scoffed. She looked at me curiously. She wouldn't like me then.. my skin is colder than any human's.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. I covered my thoughts with a laugh as I removed the slide and focused a new one under the microscope.

"It's uh..," why was I stuttering, "anaphase".

"You mind if I check?" she asked. I scoffed once again knowing that I couldn't be wrong.

"Sure" I waved my hand through the air. I waited for her response and for her to admit I'm right.

"Anaphase" she confirmed.

"Like I said" I echoed her words from earlier. The smile was evident on my face. This girl was afraid to admit I was right but brave enough to challenge me. She was very surprising, but go figure since her mind wouldn't give me answers.

She bit her bottom lip. She looked like she was debating something, but quickly let it go when I began to speak.

"If you hate the cold and the rain so much, why'd you move to the wettest place in the Continental U.S?" I know she had been asked this hundred times, but she had given no one a clear answer. Her quiet, reserved nature making her complete opposite of girls like Jessica Stanley.

"It's complicated," she said as she looked down. Her eyes saddened a bit. Maybe, she didn't wanna be here. I began to worry that she would leave Forks and return to Arizona. Would she? It couldn't be that complicated? Simple human dilemmas seem so miniscule compared to the challenges my family faced.

"I'm sure I can keep up" I encouraged hoping I wasn't pushing too hard. But thankfully, Bella seemed to be figuring out how to phrase it.

"My mom remarried and umm.." Ahh, she obviously didn't enjoy that fact. I wondered if he had been an ass to her or just completely ignored her. _  
><em>

"So, you don't like the guy or?" Shock filled her eyes as my question seemed to be the wrong one. She quickly shook her head.

"No, that's not... Phil's really nice." _Phil. Her stepfather. But that still didn't answer the question as to why she moved here. Ugh. I have so many questions, but pushing Bella could lead to her shutting down. She seemed fragile, but I wanted to know more. _Bella looked straight into my eyes questioning, again. What was she picking up on? I decided to distract her from my interrogation with the assignment.

"It's metaphase. You wanna check it?"

"No, I believe you." Well, at least we had a little trust in each other. Or her in me.

As we continued to look at the slides, we had finished the worksheet before anyone had figured out what the first one was. Bella had done well on her own. I wonder what Mr. Molina would think. He walked over to see why we weren't working and scanned our paper. _Edward, _he thought disappointedly.

He explained to me how it would've been more productive to let Bella figure them out instead of doing it on my own. I quickly defended Bella knowing she had been a much a part of it as I had. Bella defended herself also when talking about her AP classes back in Arizona. This girl was smarter than everyone was giving her credit for. Everyone except me. She kept surprising me.

Mr. Molina brought attention to the class to announce that we were the winners. Students looked at Bella, envious to have me as a partner. I started to grow angry knowing Bella was way smarter than these people were thinking.

Mr. Molina handed Bella the onion and she took it reluctantly.

"An onion.. yay!" she feigned enthusiasm under her breath. I laughed silently. When class was over, I handed Bella her books so that I could reestablish a connection. As she started walking out, she tripped on her shoe lace, and almost hit the edge of the door. I caught her and straightened her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm mortified, but I'm okay. Thank you."

"I.. no problem. Umm.. so why didn't you move with your mother and Phil?" I stared at her waiting for her eyes to give me her answer before her lips started forming words.

"Well. Phil's a minor league baseball player, and uhh.. he travels a lot. And my mom stayed home with me, but I knew it made her unhappy so uhh.. I figured I'd.. stay with my dad for a while" I softened. She moved here for her mom. To make her mom happy. She clearly seemed miserable here, being new, being in a city constantly covered by clouds and rain, and away from home. Selflessness only made her more beautiful.

"And now, you're unhappy" I concluded. We had reached Bella's locker at this point. She blinked rapidly only to surprise me once again.

"No" she said. What? She made no sense.

"I'm sorry, I'm just.. I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very difficult for me to read." So difficult, I had a headache. I was focusing so much on the silence that her responses made me head turn backwards.

"Hey, did you get contacts?" _What? Contacts?_

_"_No."

"Your eyes were black the last time I saw you and now they're like... golden brown." _Fuck. She had noticed. She saw what others hadn't ever paid attention to. My eyes would be a nice gold since I had gone hunting this morning before coming here. She noticed. _

"Yeah, I know, it's the fluorescence. Uh.."_ What else could I say? The fluorescence? Really? Uhh.. _

I closed my eyes and walked away down the opposite ends of the hallway. Her eyes followed my back, but I couldn't turn around. I felt horrible just leaving her with that.. but, I.. now I was even more mysterious than when we first laid eyes on each other. Great.

Well, I made it through meeting her. Her scent had been strong, but I didn't overpower me. My human curiosity to know her overruled my animalistic instinct to kill her.

But I needed to talk to her again. There's so much left that I have to say. I doubt I could keep myself away from her now.

I wanted to be by her side again as I walked into the parking lot. I stared in the direction of her truck as I saw her put her bag on her hood. Her golden onion in her mitten covered hand. At least she didn't throw it out.

She looked at me hesitantly. Guilt ran through me as her eyes burned with the question as to why I had left her so abruptly. I looked at her apologizing in so many ways.

She turned back towards her truck and started to pull something out when we all heard a screeching noise come into the parking lot. Someone was driving too fast. I turned quickly as I watched Alice's eyes widen in horror as her mind played the scene of the van spinning in Bella's direction.

_Bella! _I yelled as the van hit the ice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. I appreciate everyone who reads this. Let me know what you think and leave a review below. Love it, hate it, talk to me. I love all of you guys. This chapter is the scene where Edward swoops in to save Bella and the hospital visit after. None of this belongs to me. The Twilight Saga belongs to its sole creator, Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

><p>As the van spun in her direction, I leaped around the corner of the parking lot and rushed to Bella's side. Her eyes stayed locked on the van as she watched her impeding death. <em>What was she doing?! <em>

As everyone froze in Bella's direction, I felt a twinge of relief as I felt her warmth next to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist, but the speed of my impact made her lose her balance. I caught her before she hit the ground and put my arm in front of us to protect us from the van. As the van came to a screeching stop, Tyler's head hit the glass with force. I smelled blood.

I tried to re-focus so I could plan my next move. I had just stopped a van from crushing the life out of Bella and only she seemed to have witnessed it.

I quickly scanned the thoughts around the parking lot. None involved me, except for the quiet thoughts in the back corner. My family looked on in disbelief and I could feel anger and disgust. That must be Rosalie.

Bella looked at the dent in the van before turning her who body towards me. Her eyes were wide with shock. I felt electricity pass through us as we held each other for that brief moment. I held my breath as the intensity between us started to double. I needed to get out of here. I heard Bella's name being yelled from about fifteen different pairs of lips and took that as my cue to leave.

I hardened my expression as I let go of Bella and leaped over her truck before everyone got there. I saw my family rush into their cars.

_What the hell just happened? _

I heard the ambulance coming in distance so I decided to go to the hospital. I needed to know if Bella was gonna be alright. She didn't get injured, since I had indeed stopped the van, but she might go into shock or something worse.

As I ran through the forest, I wondered how I could explain this to my family. Would we have to move? It's all my fault. Silly human had me jumping through time and space for her.

But I couldn't just let her die. If I was given a re-do, I would've done the same thing. I didn't regret saving her, but my family would have something to say about this.

When I reached the hospital, I looked in the ER wing for Carlisle. He was reviewing a chart for one of his patients. He gave me a solemn look before finishing with the patient.

"Edward" he said as he handed the chart over at the nurse's desk. I put my head in my hands as the worry started to eat at me. Again, someone had beaten me in telling Carlisle what had happened. I know the news of this incident would spread across this small town like wildfire, but nobody knew it was me who had saved her. Nobody, but Bella. I hope she gets amnesia. She might have hit her head with my impact. _Great_, I sighed.

"It's alright, son", he said as he put a hand on my shoulder, "we'll deal with this together."

Soon enough, a stretcher came in carrying Bella's body into the ER. Her eyes told me that she was fully alert and her face told me she was completely mortified about the whole ordeal. I chuckled internally. Silly Bella could never get out of the spotlight. Whether it be tripping over her own two feet or getting squished by a van.

I gritted my teeth. _What if it's always like this? What if she's just a magnet for danger? She would need protection daily. _As I started worrying about her, I saw a man rush in looking for Bella. The nurse let him in right away without asking his name. In a small town like this, we all knew that was Chief Swan.

"Can you check on Bella?" I pleaded to Carlisle. My father, for all intended purposes, had the best medical background this hospital could offer. I wanted nothing but the best for Bella.

"Of course" he replied. I listened as I heard Chief Swan tell Tyler, who had come into the ER after Bella, that he could kiss his license goodbye. Chief Swan, punishing Tyler for almost killing his daughter. As Bella insisted that she was okay, Carlisle walked in.

"I head the Chief's daughter was in," I heard Carlisle say with a smile in his voice. It was like they were old friends.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen," the Chief sighed in relief. He, too, knew that Carlisle was one, if not the best doctor, here in Forks. He respected him.

"Isabella," Carlisle greeted her. _It's Bella._

"Bella," she corrected. I saw her through Carlisle's eyes. She gawked at his beauty like she had done when she first saw my siblings and I. We all shared that trait.

"Well, Bella, looks like you took quite a spill. How do you feel?"

"Good," she said, with a bit of annoyance in her tone. She just wanted to get away from all the unwanted and unnecessary attention she was getting.

He explained to her about experiencing some PTSD, but that her vitals look good.

_She has no signs of head trauma, Edward, _Carlisle thought as he reiterated his thoughts into words for Bella. Chief grew annoyed with Tyler's apology and pulled the curtain between them.

"You know it would've been a whole lot worse if Edward hadn't been there to knock me out of the way", Bella said. _So, she remembers and knows it was me. _

I felt Carlisle's thoughts being tainted with worry as he kept a straight face while he filled her charts.

"Edward? Your boy?" Chief Swan asked. _This was only getting worse._

"Yeah, it was amazing. He got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me." I about clawed my skin off as that last sentence left her lips. _She had noticed the whole thing and taken note of how "amazing" it was that I had gotten to her so fast. Shit._

I heard Carlisle tell her how lucky she was before walking back to the nurses' station.

_Fuck. And now Rosalie's here. _I heard my name mangled in a string of curses in her thoughts. She hated the fact that I had saved Bella. Not only had I risked our secret, but I had saved an insignificant human. She was only half right.

Carlisle called my name as Rosalie quickly joined him in the hallway. I really didn't want to get into an argument with Rosalie, but I knew it was inevitable.

Rosalie eyes glowered as Carlisle rubbed his forehead. We were all stressed and again, it's my fault.

Before I could reach them, Rosalie started to chew me out.

"How could you do that to us, Edward?" she asked harshly.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? You idiot!" she continued. I started getting angry. This was more about Bella than revealing us. I could sense it in her thoughts.

"What was I supposed to do?! Just let her die?" I demanded.

"This isn't just about you. This about all of us," she sneered.

"Let's take this in my office," Carlisle pleaded. We all sensed her presence as we turned towards her.

Bella looked ashamed that she had been caught looking and asked if she could talk to me for a minute.

_Stupid human, _Rosalie thought. Carlisle pulled Rosalie down the hallway as her eyes burned into me. This wasn't anywhere near half over.

I walked over to Bella. This would be my chance to lie to her and persuade her from her memories.

"What?" I demanded. I needed to be assertive.

"H-how did you get over to me so fast?" she asked. She went straight to the point. No "thank you for saving my life" first?

"I was standing right next to you, Bella," I said as persuasively as I could. Like she had gotten the whole thing wrong.

"No. You were next to your car, across the lot" she responded angrily. She didn't like that I was trying to lie to her.

"No, I wasn't," I continued on anyways.

"Yes, you were," she was certain of this and there was no budging her. Maybe I could play on her injuries.

"Bella, you're uh.. you've hit your head. You're confused."

"I know what I saw."

I gave up on lying. Didn't seem to be working anyway.

"And what exactly was that?" I demanded.

"You.. you stopped the van. Y-you pushed it away with your hand," she ended. _She knew the truth and wasn't backing down. I could hear the disbelief in her sentence. Not about what she had seen, but how I had done it._

"Well, no one's gonna believe you so.." I said, not only admitting the truth, but letting her know that her vampire stories would fool no one. I did start to worry about my family as I imagined her running around telling the whole school that we were vampires.

"I wasn't gonna tell anybody. I just need to know the truth," she said. Her eyes once again telling me that she truly meant it. Bella wasn't lying. I felt relief as the thought of her keeping it to herself stomped on my previous worries. She really just wanted to know how I did it.

"Can't you just said thank you and get over it?" I asked through hard lips. I really needed her to let go of her curiosity. I tried to make it clear that I wasn't going to tell her anything. I saw shame rip across Bella's face as I mentioned her thanking me for saving her life.

"Thank you!" But, her face told me the whole story. S_he's not gonna let this go._

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Well, I hope you enjoy disappointment," I said as I turned to walk away. Hopefully she would let it go, soon.

"Why?" she called out behind me. I knew exactly what she was asking. _I couldn't let you die, Bella. Not without knowing you first. And if you had, I wouldn't have been able to control myself and would've exposed my family as her blood would pool on the floor._

I froze as I shuddered at the last thought. I didn't turn to look at her, but decided to answer her without giving her an answer.

"I don't know," I said as I started to walk again. I felt her eyes follow me until I finally vanished from her sight.

I did know and now to explain that to my family.

I had to save her. Every fiber of my being pulled me towards her to do it. The magnet pull she had was strong.

She wasn't gonna let this go, though. So, I would have to stay away from her. Which would only make her more curious and furious. She wanted answers about as bad I do.

I sighed as I reached Carlisle's office. _One thing's for sure. I wasn't leaving her side, anytime soon. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! So sorry. It's been a week since I've updated. I would really like to post chapters as frequently as I can, but college is killing me. And now that I'm being cast for different t.v appearances and movies.. my hours are becoming longer and I knock out when I arrive back home. Really sorry. New chapter up, though. Did you like it? Leave it in the reviews below, let me know. Love it, hate it, talk to me. I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read this. None of this belongs to me. The Twilight Saga belongs to its sole creator, Stephenie Meyer. Thanks, Steph. **

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Alice asked before her eyes went blank. <em>Edward, <em>she grimaced. _Maybe that isn't the best idea.. Rosalie would kill you._

_Not if she can't catch me, _I thought. I felt smug knowing she couldn't.

"I just need to check on her Alice. I need to make sure she's okay," I whispered quietly so the others wouldn't hear me.

"I can show you, Edward. She's perfectly-" I put my hand up. She knew better than anyone.. I had to be close to her. It was the only way I'd feel sure about her safety.

She sighed.

"I'll be back before dawn," I said as I quickly kissed her cheek. _Be safe, _she quietly thought as I wisped out the window and into the night.

A vampire traveling at night. How original.

As the underbrush on the ground started becoming thick, I jumped up to the nearest branch and went full Tarzan.

It was liberating to feel the air cool my already cool skin. As I neared her house, I took deep breaths of the fresh air. It would have to be my air supply for the next couple of hours.

As I slowed, I realized I had no idea what room she was in. I listened through the silence for the loudest noise.

A little farther, there was a deep snore followed by low whistle. It sounded heavy, so it had to be Chief Swan. Unless Bella.. I snickered at the thought of a noise like that coming out of Bella's lips.

As I listened again, I heard soft breathing coming from the bay window just above me. _Bingo. _

I leaped toward the branch of the tree near Bella's house and peered in the window. The room was simple yet beautiful. Greens and purples and a bed with an occupant.

I opened the window as quickly as I could to avoid noise and slipped in. Instinctively and mistakenly, I took a breath and Bella's scent left me staggered. I backed up and Bella's wardrobe groaned as it was pushed against the floorboards.

I whipped my head towards Bella to see if she had awoken, but she merely turned her head away from me.

I sighed in relief. Being a vampire was becoming extremely difficult in more ways than one. I took a closer look at Bella. It's what I was here for.

Her breathing was normal as it parted from her soft lips. She was wrapped in her sheets. She must've been cold. Could've been the shock of the accident. Didn't feel cold in here. I scanned her room for an extra blanket, just in case she were to get colder.

A chair by her other window had a quilt draped over it. I quickly grabbed it and felt Bella's scent saturate my hands. I fought the urgency to bring the quilt to my face and inhale.

I spread the sheet across Bella and went back to my spot by the wardrobe. But the quilt seemed to be having the opposite effect. Bella was starting to moan in her sleep.

_What was bothering her? What or who was she dreaming about?_

"Edward," she muttered, almost as if answering my question. I froze. Could she have woken up? Her eyelids were completely shut. Her hand started moving toward her face.

I started to grow nervous. What was bothering her so much? What was haunting her mind..? My brow furrowed as I grew agitated with the fact that I couldn't get inside her head.

_What is it, Bella? Tell me. _

"Edward," she repeated, answering my question, again. This time I realized she was dreaming about me. _Me._ Unintentionally, I started to gravitate towards her. She wanted me.

I stared at her intensely, watching her every movement to give me some clue as to what was happening.

Bella's eyelids shut forcefully and fluttered open.

_Shit._

She whipped her head right towards where I was standing. As our eyes met, I quit breathing. Maybe, I can convince her it's just a dream.. like her previous one. But, I didn't have much luck with convincing when it came to Bella.

She looked confused and turned to flip on her lamp. That's my cue. In the same moment, I jumped out the window and closed it shut. I hid on the branch behind the trunk to watch her.

She started breathing heavy. I heard her quietly chuckle at her own imagination. She thought it was a dream. Good. She held her head in her hands for a long time before she finally decided to turn off the lamp and lay back in bed.

From then on, I stayed in the tree. Couldn't have another incident happening like that anytime soon. Soon? I was already planning on coming back? I shook my head at my own idiocy. This girl was doing something to me.

Question was.. what?

* * *

><p>As I jumped back through my window, I found Alice sitting on my couch. I nodded towards her as I rummaged my closet for clothes.<p>

"That was a close one last night," she said breaking the silence.

"I think she was dreaming about me last night, Alice. Unless there's another Edward I don't know about." I grimaced. What if there was another Edward?

Alice narrowed her eyes as she smiled. _Jealous that there might be, _she asked.

"Shut up," I said playfully. I, Edward Cullen, am not jealous. In my century long existence, never have Ii been jealous. But it did bother me.. Could I be?

"Anywho, today's the Biology trip," she mused. She was excited. Her, Jasper, and I would all be together today… and with Bella, I might add.

"I have to stay away from her," I said grimly.

"No, you don't. Edward, yeah, she knows and saw more than most other humans. But, she's just curious. She wouldn't do that to us. She just wants to know you."

"Getting to know her could be dangerous."

"I second that," I heard Rosalie say from the hallway. Alice rolled her eyes as she flitted to the door. _See you in the car. _

As she closed my door, I sat down and opened up my journal.

**Things are only going to get harder from this point on. But I can't leave.. I have to know her. I wanna.. see her. Is that wrong? What am I doing? **

The one remaining and constant question.. what was I doing? I sighed. _Just do, _I thought. I can figure it out. I can keep up.

After a shower and quick change, I followed Alice to her car where Jasper was waiting. His eyes were wary as they looked at me. He was about as nervous as Rosalie was. His first plan was to get the hell out of here as fast as we Cullens could.

I nudged his shoulder letting his special sense know that I was doing okay.

The ride to school was quiet. Even pulling into the parking lot was met with silence. I caught a glimpse of Bella by her truck looking confused. She kept focusing on the dent on her truck. She really wasn't gonna let this go. Maybe that's what she was dreaming about last night. The accident and me saving her.. maybe.

She looked agitated. So many questions, not enough answers, both parties refusing to give in. What a pair we make, Bella.

As my family and I walked toward the buses, I heard Mike coming in Bella's direction.

_Just smooth into it. Maybe she'll say yes. She doesn't seem interested in anyone else here. Bella, would you like to go to prom with me? Yes, great! We can…_

He's gonna ask Bella to Prom. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. _Please, say no, Bella. At least to Mike. _

Bella's eyes took me in as Mike walked right in front of her.

"Look at you, huh! You're alive," he said as he motioned his hands in a Frankenstein manner. I rolled my eyes. Bella is a creature far from Dr. F's creature.

"Uhh.. yeah. False alarm, I guess," she responded looking down. When her head came back up, her eyes weren't where they were supposed to be. As Mike stuttered out his proposition for Prom, Bella's eyes stayed on me. My smile grew wider knowing Mike would not appreciate this. I stared right back at her as Mike pulled her attention from me.

I felt withdrawal as her beautiful eyes focused on Mike again.

"About what?" she asked. She had completely missed his proposal. This was almost too funny.

I felt Alice and Jasper watching me as I enjoyed every minute of Bella's presence. Though I had been with her all night, and her dreams seemed to be centered around me, it felt good to have to her conscious mind still focused on me.

She gave Mike the excuse of going to Jacksonville the day of prom. _Florida? What was over there? I thought her mom and stepfather were in Arizona. What?_

She told Mike to asked Jessica and they both turned towards her. Jessica, nervous about the conversation between her crush and Bella, pushed her to wave at him.

_She said no, to me. Jacksonville? Really? She seemed set so there's no swaying her. Maybe she really is going to see her family. Hmph. Jessica is kind of cute. She always look hot in pink though, I give her that._

I let out a small chuckle as we all headed towards the bus. Bella said no to Mike. Thank the heavens. I did enjoy imagining Bella in a dark blue dress, swaying to the music next to me as my arms are wrapped around her..

But was she really going to Florida or was that a ruse to let Mike down softly.

I had to find out.

_What happened to getting to know her is too dangerous? _Alice asked silently.

It's true, but this was different. Kinda.

I sighed. There's no getting away from Bella.


End file.
